Terlalu percaya diri, ehh?
by Ash Isis13
Summary: "Aku tak ingin melihat kau menungguku di studio ku lagi,"/ "Saku. Bisakah kau diam, hm?"/ "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Uchiha."/ "Sasuke Uchiha, kau memang meyebalkan…"


**Terlalu Percaya Diri, ehh?**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Pair SasuSaku

Warning : Lebay, DLDR, Romance? Mungkin tidak ada, OOC

Happy Reading!

"_Aku tak ingin melihat kau menungguku di studio ku lagi,"/ "Saku. Bisakah kau diam, hm?"/ "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Uchiha."/ "Sasuke Uchiha, kau memang meyebalkan…" _

.

.

.

"Saku… Sakura, bangunlah!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi sang kekasih dengan lembut untuk membangunkannya.

"engh…" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya. "Sasuke-_kun_…?" Sakura menahan nafasnya saat sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke, hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter darinya.

"Hn. Ayo, pulang!" Sasuke berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini sedang merapikan dirinya dengan wajah yang masih merona merah.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, tunggu aku!" Sakura tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri kekasihnya. "Kau, kalau jalan cepat sekali!" Sakura menuding Sasuke dengan telunjuknya sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hn. Diamlah!"

Dan kini, sang Haruno Sakura terdiam saat Sasuke mengambil tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Membuat Sakura kembali merona merah atas perlakuan sang Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Hm… Aku ingin satu porsi chicken teriyaki dan jus strawberry, dan untuknya_" Sakura mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, "jus tomat tanpa gula atau pemanis." Pelayan itu mengangguk dan pergi dari hadapan Sakura. Mereka kini tengah duduk disalah satu café yang sering dikunjungi oleh mereka berdua. Duduk didekat jendela, membuat Sakura dengan leluasa menatap jalanan Konoha, Kota tercintanya.

"Sakura_" pandangan Sakura beralih pada sesosok pemuda berambut emo, dan mata emeraldnya kini bertatapan langsung mata onyx sang kekasih.

"Apa?"

"Kuharap untuk akhir pekan selanjutnya, kau tak usah datang ke studio ku lagi." Sakura berjengit kaget dengan pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan Sasuke. Dan Sakura memberanikan diri menatap tajam wajah datar sang pemuda.

"Apa maksud_" perkataan Sakura terinterupsi oleh kedatangan seorang pelayan yang membawakan pesanan mereka. Cepat sekali,eh? Sepertinya itulah daya tarik café itu namun sekarang sepertinya bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan itu, melihat keadaan yang sedikit tegang dimeja itu. Menyadari hal itu, dengan cepat pula sang pelayan meninggalkan meja merka setelah menaruh pesanan itu secepat kilat dimejanya.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu, Sasuke?" sambar Sakura menanyakan hal yang tadi sempat terputus, sampai Sakura tak sadar tak ada suffiks-kun untuk Sasuke. Dan Sasuke masih menatap datar kekasihnya itu.

"Makanlah dulu." Tak memerdulikan pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke langsung mendorong piring pesanan Sakura lebih dekat lagi, sedangkan dirinya juga mulai meminum jus tomat yang ada dihadapannya.

Sakura mendelik tak suka pada Sasuke yang seenaknya membuat Sakura penasaran. Namun, karena perutnya juga memang tak bisa menolerir lagi rasa laparnya, akhirnya dengan dengusan nafas kesal Sakura mulai memakan pesanannya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura meletakkan sendok dan garpunya dan kembali memandang tajam pada Sasuke.

"Jadi, aku menunggu penjelasanmu…" Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke meja dengan pandangan tak sabar serta menunggu.

"Sakura, kau tak bisa bersabar sedikit, ehh?" Bibir Sasuke sedikit berkedut melihat sikap kekasihnya itu, tapi tak berapa lama pandangannya berubah menjadi serius tatkala mendapati kekasihnya memang sedang tak ingin bercanda. Menarik nafas lebih dalam, Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tak ingin melihat kau menungguku di studio ku lagi,"

"Ehh… Kenapa, Sasuke?" .tik. sakura masih tetap menatap Sasuke, dan menunggu jawaban darinya. Sedangkan, Sasuke yang sedang ditatap hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau ingin tak berhubungan lagi denganku?" lirih Sakura. Sasuke tetap menatap datar Sakura meski dirasanya perkataan Sakura menyimpan kekhawatiran yang begitu mendalam.

Mendapat respon yang tak berarti apa-apa, Sakura melanjutkan, "Oh, apa aku merepotkanmu selama ini? Sasuke, jawablah!" Kini emerald Sakura pun berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Tidak! Hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya setelah selama 3 tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku serius tak ingin melihatmu menungguku lagi distudio tiap akhir pekan_" Sakura tercekat mendapat jawaban yang tak diinginkan keluar dari mulut Sasuke, namun seakan tak memerdulikan reaksi Sakura, Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya, "Karena aku hanya ingin melihatmu menunggu dirumah _kita_ dan menyambutku saat aku pulang…"

Mata Sakura melebar mendengar pernyataan tersebut dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menyeringai menyebalkan padanya.

"Kau?!" tangis Sakura pun pecah membuat sang Uchiha sedikit gelagapan. Tidak! Ini bukanlah tangisan sedih, melainkan ungkapan rasa lega dicampur rasa kesal dari Sakura karena dirinya telah berhasil diperdaya oleh Sasuke, dirinya merasa lega atas ucapan itu, meskipun sebenarnya Sakura belum bisa mencerna seluruh kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke. Dirinya hanya lega, dugaannya salah.

"Sakura, tenanglah. Kau jangan merepotkanku sekarang." Mendengus nafas kesal, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan berjongkok disamping tepat duduk Sakura.

"Saki. Bisakah kau diam, hm? Atau aku akan menciummu didepan banyak orang disini?" Seringai menyebalkan kembali nampak dari wajah Sasuke dan akibat dari perkataannya kini Sakura terdiam.

"Kau menyebalkan, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku tak tahu apakah masih akan ada fansmu yang menyukaimu melihat kelakuanmu yang seperti ini?" Sakura mendengus kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke ke arah lain, untuk mengelap sisa-sisa tangisannya.

"Aku tak peduli, Sakura. Karena aku yakin, kau masih tergila-gila padaku dan bagiku, itu cukup." Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Uchiha." Meski berucap demikian, tak bisa dipungkiri wajahnya kini tengah memerah.

"Aku yakin, Nona Haruno. Karena aku percaya kau tidak akan menyesal menjadi seorang Uchiha." Sakura menoleh cepat pada Sasuke dan memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Menikahlah denganku," Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan sedikit tekanan dan gugup (?) dan hal tersebut terdengar seperti perintah bukan sebuah permintaan lagi. "4 minggu lagi, aku akan menjadikanmu seorang Uchiha." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang sederhana, dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sakura, dirinya langsung menyematkan cincin ersebut ke jari manis Sakura.

Dan Sakura hanya bisa terpekur diam melihat perilaku dari Sasuke, meski tak dapat disangkal dirinya merasa melayang atas pernyataan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau… aku… kita…menikah?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Sakura. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke bangkit dan duduk kembali dikursinya.

"Sasuke, aku tak percaya. Kau begitu percaya diri, hingga tak meminta jawabanku? Ck. Kau…" Seakan sudah menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, Sakura menuding Sasuke dengan sikapnya yang_

"Menyebalkan. Aku tahu, Sakura. Dan kau harus bersiap untuk itu Sakura, kita akan tinggal bersama 4 minggu lagi." Blush! Wajah Sakura memerah lagi, mungkin lebih merah dari yang pertama, karena kata-kata 'tinggal bersama'.

"Sasuke Uchiha, kau memang meyebalkan…"

"Hanya untukmu, Saki…" Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura yang sudah dihiasi cincin pemberiannya, dan meremasnya kecil.

Sakura tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha mungkin terlalu percaya diri, tapi lihat? Gadisnya itu –Haruno Sakura akan menjadi wanitanya 4 minggu lagi.

The end

**1,010 words only. **

Gomen, jika fanfic ini kurang memuaskan. Masih dalam tahap belajar. -.-"

Oiya, mungkin ada kemiripan dengan fanfic lain, jujur aku terinspirasi karenanya, tapi sungguh dalam pembuatan fanfic ini aku tak membuka-buka fanfic lain. Gomen, jika ada kata-kata atau bahkan sedikit alur yang sama. Jika memang nantinya mengganggu ini akan ku hapus, dan mohon untuk para senpai dan readers memberikan masukan untuk saya.

Arigatou, karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini.

Terakhir, Review please!


End file.
